Making a Bad Girl Go Good
by LolaLizTay
Summary: Hannah Abble couldn't care less. She's the rebellious girl that hates everything. She's Miss Tough-Girl. Can a certain boy change her attitude? Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hannah pushed her brown hair out of her face, green eyes narrowed as she approached the desk.

"Hannah Abble... You rang?"

The woman at the desk looked up. "Ah, yes. Your father called. He said that you needed to be switched from Algebra back to Pre-Algebra."

"What?! Why?!" Hannah glared down at the woman.

"You've failed every test this year."

"That's no reason to switch me _again_!"

_Why am I fighting this? I _hate _Algebra._

"I'm sorry, hun, but I saw that you have Algebra next and thought that I should tell you beforehand. I've already informed your teachers."

"Fine."

Hannah spun on her heel and stormed out of the office. On her way out, she ran into some jerk who wasn't looking where he was going. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry, sorry!" the boy said, turning around to help her up.

"You'd better be!" she snapped, yanking her arm out of the boy's grip.

"You're Hannah, aren't you?" the boy asked.

"Yeah. What's it to ya?"

"Jack Darby." The boy held out his hand; Hannah merely stared at it.

"Okay, then..." he said, retracting his hand. "See you around..."

"If you live that long."

He gave Hannah an odd look before walking off. She sighed and shook her head. She groaned with frustration when she heard someone calling her name, but composed herself when she saw it was her sister.

"Hannah, Hannah! I passed the quiz!" exclaimed the small girl, shoving the piece of paper in the older girl's face.

"I knew you would, Amber," Hannah replied, peeling the paper off her skin. "You always do."

Although her sister was only twelve, she was a sophomore in high school, and always got amazing grades-especially in health-related classes. Hannah flunked everything, except maybe creative writing or music. Their father wasn't happy with that. He didn't see how writing or performing music could be a real career. Of course, when you're a strict work-only business man whose wife died and left you with two 'bratty' kids, you only have one work mode: Complete-and-Total Jerk. Hannah hated her father, and did everything to defy him. She stayed out late-even if there wasn't a real reason-she got her nose pierced, etc. He nearly blew a gasket when he found out about the nose ring.

* * *

Hannah marched up her street behind her sister. She had her music up full-volume and Gerard Way's voice screamed into both ears. Amber waited patiently while she got out her key and unlocked the door. Their dad wasn't home... Surprise, surprise... She shut off her music and tossed her backpack on the floor, walking into the living room and grabbing her Xbox controller. She sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the large TV and started her game. Three hours and two thousand sixty-seven dead zombies later, she decided that it was time to quit. She switched to the channel that the cable box was set up on and settled on the couch to watch Family Guy.

_**(Okayyy, so this didn't come out like I planned... It'll get better, I promise. Autobots in next chapter. SO EXCITED! ^o^)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah let out an irritated hiss when her ringing phone woke her from her deep slumber.

"What?" she snapped into the phone.

"Hannah?" The brunette cringed as the medical bot's irritating voice hit her ear.

"Can I freaking _help _you?"

"Don't get snippy with me, human," the Autobot scolded.

"Ooh, I'm _so _scared!" Hannah said sarcastically, throwing her blanket off herself and stood up.

Ratchet sighed. "Just make sure to stop by base after school."

"Whatever." Hannah ended the call and dropped her phone on the dining room table.

She crept up the stairs to her sister's bedroom and called out eerily: "Oh, Amber!"

The younger girl looked up from her science homework. "Don't you have homework to do?"

"Yeah," Hannah replied nonchalantly, shrugging and sitting in the desk chair.

Amber sighed, "Why do I even bother?"

"'Cause you care about me," she sing-songed.

"Yeah, sure."

"Ouch, baby. Very ouch," Hannah said in her best British accent.

"No more Austin Powers for you," Amber muttered, not looking up from her work.

"Try and stop me, bitch."

"Language!"

Hannah dodged a thrown pencil.

* * *

"Hurry up, Amber." Hannah tapped her combat boot-clad foot on the tiled floor.

Amber put her notebook in her backpack and closed her locker. "Okay, okay. Let's go."

Once they were out the door, Hannah suddenly threw her arm out in front of Amber, stopping her from walking any farther. "Is that Bumblebee?"

Amber peeked over Hannah's shoulder. "Yeah! Oh, look! It's Raf Esquivel and Jack Darby."

_Jack Darby_, Hannah thought, narrowing her eyes. _The jerk who knocked me over._

"And... is that Arcee?"

"It looks like it. And Darby's going over to her."

"Why don't you like Jack? I mean, he's Mikey's brother..." Amber asked randomly.

"Huh? Oh, he's the jerk who ran into me and knocked me over."

"Jerk? Jack's nice. He's kinda your type, too."

Hannah scoffed and rolled her eyes. "_Sure_."

Amber huffed. "Didn't Ratchet call you yesterday?"

"Yeah. The weirdo wanted us to stop by base, but whatever."

"Hannah," Amber groaned. "We gotta go."

"Fine."

Hannah shuffled behind Amber, grumbling angrily under her breath. Multiple times Ratchet had threatened to step on her, but he never did it. And he never would.

"I could be watching Supernatural."

"You could be shutting up."

"Me-_ow_..."

* * *

"No, no, no, no, NO. I'm going home. No way in hell am I staying here with _him_ around."

"Hannah!" Amber scolded.

"What?"

"Be. Nice."

"Fine," the older girl groaned.

Hannah walked up to the platform and sat on the couch.

_This will be fun_... she thought.

_**(Okay, so this was originally rated K+. I was planning on keeping this story as kid-safe-ish as possible, but knowing me, I'm gonna change it to T to be safe.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't touch that!" Hannah yelled, diving for her phone. She snatched it out of her sister's hands and checked the caller ID. "Ugh!"

"Who is it?" Amber asked.

"Jack," Hannah replied simply.

"Are you going to answer?"

"Maybe."

Amber sighed. "Hannah, he ran into you and knocked you over on _accident_."

"He still did it."

"He apologized."

"_So_?"

Amber growled, which sounded weird to Hannah.

"Stop being mean and be nice for _once_."

"Fine," Hannah snapped, finally hitting the 'accept call' icon on her phone. "Hannah Abble speaking. This better be worth my time."

"Hey, Hannah. It's Jack."

She resisted the urge to say _obviously_. "How can I help you?"

"Optimus wants you guys to come in."

"Well, Optimus can kiss my—"

"Hannah!" Amber screeched.

"Bite me!"

"Well... uh... See you at base..." Jack said awkwardly.

"Arse..." Hannah muttered after he hung up, earning herself a glare from Amber.

* * *

"Awesomeness has arrived!" Hannah announced as she marched into base.

Ratchet scowled at her, but smiled at Amber.

_Everyone always likes Amber_...

Amber ran over to Ratchet and hopped onto his hand, and he lifted her onto his shoulder.

"So," Hannah said, "where's Boss-man?"

"He'll be here soon," Arcee told the girl.

"He better be, or I'm outta here."

Bumblebee made his communication noises, and Hannah turned to him.

"You take that back!" she yelled, actually sounding offended.

Bumblebee made a face that looked like the one those 'cute' anime girls do.

_Think you're so kawaii, don't you?_ Hannah thought.

**_(That seemed like a good place to leave off... I feel like I'm saying 'Hannah' too much, but oh well...)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah let out an irritated sigh as she entered the school building. Ever since Jack found out about the Autobots, he thought that automatically allowed him to hang out with her. Of course, although she hated him, there was some part in the back of her mind that liked him, and though he was kind of cute and—

_No_, Hannah thought sharply. _I do _not _like him._

* * *

After putting her stuff in her locker, she walked to her first hour—which was French. Hannah liked taking French; she found it was easier than Spanish.

As she sat in her seat in the back of the class she noticed Miko Nakadai—another of the Autobots' new companions—was in her class.

_Oh, cool! _she thought, genuinely feeling happy for the first time that day.

She made it through French, along with Math, and finally, she was in third hour: choir. Hannah loved to sing, and she wanted to be in a band some day. And, if that didn't work out, she had writing to back her up.

She could do with out the idiotic dance moves, though...

Halfway through choir, she was already complaining that she was hungry. She regretted not eating a proper breakfast that morning.

_Another hour and a half until lunch_, she thought glumly. _Hopefully I'll last_...

* * *

Hannah did what she usually did in silent reading: read Death Note on her iPad. And she had Matt Shadows screaming in her ears.

She was almost irritated when the bell rang, because she was at a good part, but she also nearly jumped with joy. _Now I can eat!_

She went to her locker and switched her iPad for her lunch bag, and met her friend Ronnie in the lunchroom. They sat at their usual table and talked about various things as they ate. Bands, TV shows, manga, sexual jokes... Ronnie also asked about Jack, who she had witnessed talking with Hannah, and asked if there was anything between the two.

Hannah declared that there was _nothing_ going on with her and Jack, then she went on to call him every rude term she could think of.

"So, you don't like him," Ronnie said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Nope," Hannah replied, popping the 'p' annoyingly.

"That's too bad... He's kinda cute..."

"Ew, no!" Hannah said loudly.

"Oh, come _on_, Hannah. He's totally your type."

"He is not!"

"Whatever you say..."

Hannah snarled at her friend, who merely laughed at her.

"I hate you."

"_Sure_ you do."

Again, Ronnie was snarled at.

Lucky for her, the bell rang, and the two girls parted to go to their separate classes.

* * *

Hannah wished she had remembered that she sat next to Jack in science, so she could've skipped. But if she had gotten another detention, her dad would have killed her.

_Well, shit._

She went to class anyways, and silently sat in her seat. She glanced over at Jack, clenching her jaw.

_Why does he have to have blue eyes?_

Hannah cursed her choice of favorite eye color as she quickly looked away from Jack.

**_(I tried to make it longer... I really did... Anyways, let's discuss the chapter... Is Hannah in denial? I think she totally is.)_**


	5. Chapter 5

During the two weeks after Jack found out about the Autobots, Hannah warmed up to him a little. They had at least become friends.

Hannah was versing Raf on their racing game, and she was winning.

"Hey, guys."

"'sup, Darby?" Hannah asked, keeping her eyes trained on the screen.

Jack sat next to her, lazily draping his arm over the back of the couch behind her.

Raf quickly waved to the older boy before returning his attention to the game.

Hannah's car crossed the finish line, and she cheered, jumping up.

"In yo' face, lil' man!"

Raf pouted slightly, which made Hannah 'aww!'

"I'm sorry, bro..." she said.

"It's okay, Hannah," he replied.

Hannah ruffled his hair.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, Mikey!" Hannah greeted, turning around to wave at her friend.

"Hey, Jack, bro." Mikey fist-bumped his brother. "Oh, Mom wants you to call her when you 'get off work.'"

* * *

Hannah gasped as she was scooped up into a large metal hand.

"Receptor!"

"_Yes?_" the red Autobot said smugly.

"Put me down before I rip your optics out."

"I'd like to see you try, human."

Hannah snarled at him, and he snarled back.

"Don't start fighting, you two..." Mikey shouted up to them.

Receptor shrugged and dropped Hannah on the platform. She landed on the metal structure with a _thud_.

"Oi! You giant, good-for-nothing—"

"Hannah!"

"Bite me!"

Hannah got up and walked off, grumbling angrily under her breath.

* * *

Later at night, Hannah slipped out her bedroom window and landed in the bushes below. She got up, brushing loose leaves off her butt, and took off running. She was angry at her dad like always, and had to get out.

Jack lived only two blocks from her, and finding his house was pretty easy. She climbed up to his window and knocked on it.

"Oi, Darby! Open up!"

The dark-haired boy walked over to the window and opened it up.

"You know," he said, smiling, "I could have let you in the front door."

"Don't care." Hannah pushed him aside and climbed in the window. "Mikey here?"

"Nope. Both him and Mom are out."

"Ooh, home alone are we?" Hannah smirked, raising an eyebrow. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing you do, most likely," he retorted.

"Oh, ouch."

Jack chuckled lightly. "You had it coming."

"Yeah," Hannah breathed, shrugging and sitting on Jack's bed, "I guess I did."

"What's up?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Oh, nothing. Just mad at my dad. Again."

"I see..." Jack played with his fingers. "Hey, uh, what happened to your mom?"

Hannah stared at her hands. "She died."

"I'm sorry..."

"It happened a long time ago. Amber doesn't even remember her." Her hand wandered up to the necklace around her neck. "She gave me this before she died. I never take it off."

"How did she die, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Cancer," she muttered.

"That sucks..."

"Yeah, it really does. Maybe if she were still alive I wouldn't be such a bitch all the time..."

"Oh, come on," Jack said. "You aren't a... you know..."

Hannah chuckled. "Virgin Mouth."

"Shut up," he muttered, blushing.

"Aww!" Hannah cooed, pinching his cheeks. "Is little Jacky embarrassed?"

He chuckled, shaking his head, and shoved her playfully. As she fell off his bed, she grabbed his arm, bringing him with her.

The two teenagers landed on the floor with a loud _thud_, and Hannah realized that Jack was on top of her.

"Umm..." She looked up at Jack, whose face was red as a tomato.

His blue eyes met her green ones, and her breath caught in her throat.

**_(Welp, that's the end of _that_ chapter. c; I'll try to update daily, but I won't be able to tomorrow 'cause, you know, Easter.)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_The two teenagers landed on the floor with a loud _thud_, and Hannah realized that Jack was on top of her._

_"Umm..." She looked up at Jack, whose face was red as a tomato._

_His blue eyes met her green ones, and her breath caught in her throat._

* * *

As Hannah stared into Jack's eyes, she swore she saw something more than embarrassment.

_Love?_

No, it couldn't have been. There's no way he could love someone as horrible as her. She was rude, inconsiderate, and reckless. She wasn't good for him.

_I'm not good for him... He'd get hurt because of me... whether it was emotionally or physically, or maybe mentally._

Hannah cursed the horrible thoughts. Now wasn't the time to think like that.

Jack saw no signs of doubt in her eyes; she could tell as soon as his hand moved up to brush her hair from her face.

"Beautiful..." he whispered.

It was her turn to blush.

_Damn him..._

She hated that she was pinned down. If she wasn't, she could have bolted immediately.

_I always do this... Someone shows me any signs of affection and I push them away... I deserve to be alone forever..._

Hannah's breath slowed and deepened as Jack's face inched closer to hers.

_Mikey please come home soon..._

Her ego was too large for her to admit that she was afraid of commitment—or getting too close to anyone, for that matter.

_Mrs. Darby... Come on... Someone..._

She whimpered slightly as Jack's lips found hers.

Of course, hurting him was the last thing she wanted to do, so she just gripped his shoulders and tried to control herself.

His hand slipped under her back and pulled her closer to him, if it was even possible. Her hands slid around his neck, and her fingers laced through his hair.

Warning bells went off in her head, telling her to stop, and she nearly missed them.

She broke the kiss and looked up at Jack, who was breathing as heavily as she was.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked.

Hannah nodded, afraid that if she spoke, her voice would give away any emotions she had at the moment.

**_(Super-duper short chapter, but it seems perfect to end there. This is the first chapter like this I've written that actually came out the way I wanted it to. Oh, and this chapter is to make up for tomorrow. Have a wonderful Easter (or Passover or whatever. I'm not good with religion stuff.))_**


	7. Chapter 7

Hannah checked the garage to see if her dad was home before entering her house.

_He must be at work..._

As soon as the front door was closed, the girl kicked off her shoes and walked into the living room, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand and yawning.

"Where'd ya go?"

Startled, Hannah turned around and was relieved that it was only her sister. "Just out."

"It's eleven..."

"I noticed."

"Dad had to leave for an emergency business trip," the brown-haired child leaned against the doorway.

"Good," Hannah said. "At least he's out of our hair."

"Hannah?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you and Dad start fighting?"

"Well, the year mom died I became a 'brat' and began hating him. I didn't understand why at the time, but now I do. He's a jerk. He always has been."

"Oh..."

Hannah smiled at her sister. "But then, after each time we fought, or he hit me, I'd go into your room and I'd feel all better."

The younger girl's face lit up. "Really?"

"Really."

Amber turned to go back up to her room, but she stopped when Hannah said, "Wait." She turned back to her sister.

"Wanna watch Star Trek with me?"

"The show or the movie?"

"The show. We watched the movie last week."

_Star Trek: Enterprise_ was Hannah's guilty pleasure. She had been watching it since the day it came on TV.

Of course, it was the same year her mother died, so the show took her mind off things.

Amber sat on the couch as Hannah switched on her PlayStation, then joined her sister on the couch. She went to Netflix and played the show.

* * *

"Hannah! Hannah, wake up!"

"Ugh... Get lost, Mikey..."

"No. Get up."

"Fuck. Off."

"Fine. Have it your way."

Hannah gasped in surprise when Mikey grabbed her legs and very rudely yanked her off the couch.

"You son of a fucking bitch!"

"How dare you insult my mother like that!"

"I'll motherfucking kill you!"

Hannah lunged at the boy, knocking him back into the wall, and retracted her fist to punch him in the face. When she swung at him, he ducked his head, making her fist collide with the wall.

"Fucker!" Hannah gasped.

She kneed the laughing boy in the groin, and he yelped in pain. As he doubled over, Hannah kneed him in the face.

Having had enough of the abuse, Mikey tackled Hannah onto the couch and straddled her, using his knees to pin her arms down.

"Give up?"

"Never!" the girl spat, managing to free her leg and knee him where the sun don't shine again.

"You bitch!"

Hannah gathered all her strength, and pushed him off of her.

"Get lost, faggot."

"Fine. Whatever." Mikey got up off the floor and walked out the door.

Hannah followed him to the porch, leaning out the door way and yelling, "I win this time, faggot!"

_**(So, it seems like Mikey and Hannah don't like each other, right? Wrong. They're actually best friends, not to mention serious rivals at everything. They always beat each other up, so expect a lot of fighting and name-calling between the two. Oh, and sorry this chapter is so late... I was at my cousin's for three days...)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hannah set her brush on the bathroom counter and picked up her eyeliner pencil. She applied a thick layer of eyeliner before putting on her black eyeshadow. Exiting the bathroom, she grabbed her jacket off the doorknob and pulled her root beer-flavored lip balm out of the pocket and put it on. It keeps her from picking at her lips.

"Amber, you ready?" she called up the stairs.

"Yeah." The younger Abble crouched at the top of the stairs to finish tying her boot. When both boots were tied, she hopped down the stairs. "Did you take your medication?"

"Mhm," Hannah hummed.

You see, Hannah has depression and social anxiety. Yup, you read correctly. Rough, tough Hannah is depressed and has social anxiety.

"Let's go."

Hannah nodded and followed Amber out the door.

As the two girls walked, Jack and Arcee pulled up next to them.

"Hey," Jack said.

"Hey yourself," Hannah replied. She couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Want a ride?"

"I can't let Amber walk by herself."

"It's okay, Hannah," Amber said.

"No, it's not. You're only twelve."

"No, I mean it's okay. Look, here comes Bee."

Hannah turned and looked, and sure enough, Bumblebee pulled up behind Arcee.

Amber waved to her sister before climbing into the backseat. Hannah returned the wave before climbing on Arcee behind Jack.

"I don't suppose you wear helmets?" he asked.

"Nope." Hannah smirked, wrapping her arms loosely around his waist.

"Didn't think so," he murmured.

Arcee moved forward, and after a few minutes, they were at school.

"See ya, Cee." Hannah patted the seat as she got off and made her way into the building.

Being new to the whole 'love' concept, Hannah had no idea how to bid Jack farewell, so she just waved awkwardly as she headed in the direction of her locker.

As she put her stuff into her locker, she heard the popular girls two lockers down whispering about her and giggling. She gave them her famous finger and walked away after shutting her locker.

* * *

"Hey, Hannah!"

"Hey, Ronnie. What's up?" Hannah asked, turning and looking at her friend.

"So, are the rumors about you arriving at school with _Jack Darby _true?"

"Yeah. So?"

"I knew it!" Ronnie exclaimed. "But... I thought you hated him."

"I _did_, but not anymore."

"What changed?"

"I did," Hannah whispered, staring at the floor.

Ronnie didn't respond, so Hannah looked at her. "What?"

"Is this love?"

"I don't know!" Hannah said a little too loud. "I have no fucking clue what love is! I'm so utterly clueless!"

Everyone stared.

She glared at the nearest two guys as she exited the classroom.

* * *

The rest of the day, she was unusually silent, thinking hard about everything.

"_Hannah_!"

"Oh, God! Shut up!" Hannah groaned, slamming her head against her locker—which didn't help her headache.

"Headache?" Amber asked.

"What was your first clue?"

"Your attitude."

Hannah glared at her sister, who stepped back slowly before turning and running off. The elder sister sighed and rubbed her temple, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and walking out of the school. She caught up with her sister and the two walked home.

"Don't you have a date tonight?"

"Yep."

"You have no idea what to do, do you?"

"Nope."

Amber sighed. "You are the worst girl ever."

Hannah sighed, too. "I know."

**_(Been a long time since I've updated... Sorry about that... I said I'd update everyday, but spitting out chapters is hard... Jannah/Hack (don't quite know what ship name to give them) date next chapter! Whoop!)_**


	9. Chapter 9

Hannah was surprised how nice she looked. She had on a black tank top with her famous leather jacket, and a skirt that not even she knew existed. She found it in the deepest, darkest corner of her closet. She also had on fishnet tights, Jack Skellington ankle socks (because she can't wear fishnet tights without normal socks), and her knee-high combat boots she got from Hot Topic. She had accessorized with a skull-and-crossbones necklace and a few leather bracelets. And for makeup, she went for her usual eyeliner and dark eyeshadow.

"Wow..." Amber said from the doorway of Hannah's bedroom.

Hannah let out a small chuckle. "Yeah... Wow..."

"You look nice..."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"You _do_!"

Shaking her head, Hannah exited her room. She grabbed her bag—which really only had her phone and some money in it—and went outside to meet Jack.

"Hey, Hannah. You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You look nice," he said.

"So I've heard."

"I mean it." He seemed to remember something, and reached into his back pocket and pulled something out. "Here." He dropped the object in her hand.

She smiled at it. It was a daisy, her favorite flower—and it was dead, which made her like it even more.

"Thanks," she said, putting the flower in her bag. "How did you know I like daisies—especially dead ones?"

"Amber told me."

"Ah, of course."

"So, The Wolfman came out yesterday... I was thinking we could see that..." Jack said.

Hannah resisted the urge to gulp. "Sounds good..."

The two began walking.

As they walked, Hannah asked Jack some questions, and vice-versa. Jack found out that Hannah had know the Autobots since she was twelve, and her cousin Sam used to be Bumblebee's human. Hannah found out that Jack was slightly irritated by his brother, and that he had had a crush on her prior to their meeting.

_Wow..._ Hannah thought. _And to think I hated him..._

* * *

When they arrived at the movie theater, Jack got the tickets while Hannah got the snacks. They showed their tickets to the ticket collector, and found the theater they were in. After making their way up to the very back corner—where Hannah _loves_ to sit—they sat down and got comfortable.

Hannah tried to refrain from any physical contact, since it would show Jack that she was scared with even the slightest flinch. She clenched her jaw to keep herself from whimpering, and tensed her muscles.

After the movie ended, Hannah realized that she had actually enjoyed it—despite it being a werewolf movie.

As she and Jack exited the theater, Jack turned to her and asked, "So, what did you think?"

Hannah thought for a moment. "It was... awesome." Her smile grew at the end of the sentence.

* * *

The walk to Hannah's house seemed shorter than the one to the theater.

Stopping in front of the front door of her house, Hannah spun on her heel, walked over, and—placing both hands on either side of the railing—bent over and kissed Jack lightly on the lips.

"Thanks. Tonight was fun."

And she went inside.

**_(Here's Chapter Nine... I finally got it finished... WHOOP!)_**


End file.
